Say, I Love You
by princess nanachan
Summary: Ketika mereka membuat janji dan berusaha untuk saling menepati. Tapi akankah janji itu terwujud ketika mereka dewasa? HOMIN! YUNHO x CHANGMIN! LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Aku akan pindah ke China.."

"..."

"Hyung~"

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu!"

Si manis tampak merajuk pada si tampan yang sibuk berfikir.

"Berjanjilah padaku.. Kalau kita akan bertemu kembali!"

"..."

Kini giliran si manis yang bungkam karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Berjanjilah Changdollah!"

Kedua anak berumur 10 dan 13 tahun itu memaku tatapan mereka masing-masing dalam balada cinta.

"Karena saat kita bertemu nanti, aku akan melamarmu menjadi istriku!"

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**~ Say, I Love You ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**..TwoShots Story..**

**Cast : HOMIN (Yunho x Changmin)**

Cameo : Kyungsoo, Yifan

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typo's, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**..Story 1 of 2..**

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

"Ini berita baik sekaligus buruk, Changdollah.."

"Aku tahu, Mom.."

Changmin tampak berfikir serius sampai enggan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Buruk karena perusahaan ayahnya Yunho sedang di ambang kehancuran.. Dan berita baiknya.. jika kalian menikah, kami bersedia membantunya untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya.."

"Tapi Dad.. Ini sama saja dengan membeli Yunho untukku!"

Changmin tetap berusaha menyanggah permintaan kedua orangtuanya.

"Changdollah, dengarkan Mommy.. Bukankah dulu kalian bersahabat dengan baik?.. Jadi menurut Mommy, Yunho tidak akan menolak rencana ini.."

"Tapi Mom—"

"Cukup, Changdollah!" potong sang kepala keluarga saat Changmin ingin kembali membantah.

"Besok kita adakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Yunho.. Jadi siapkan dirimu dengan baik!"

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah sambil menatap sang ibu. Namun sang ibu hanya mampu tersenyum menjawab kegundahan hati Changmin saat ini.

.

.

.

_10 tahun sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu._

_Dan masih kuingat dengan jelas janjimu di hari terakhir pertemuan kita kala itu._

_Tapi.._

_10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat._

_Akankah kau masih sama seperti yang dulu?_

_Yunho hyung yang lembut dan perhatian padaku?_

_Yunho hyung yang selalu memandangku dengan lembut?_

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Yunho hyung.."

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku menerima pernikahan ini dengan senang hati, Changmin-ssi!"

_**DEG!**_

Setelah mereka berdua bungkam selama makan malam, akhirnya Yunho menyuarakan hatinya pada Changmin ketika mereka hanya berdua di meja makan itu.

Dan kalimat yang disuarakan oleh Yunho mampu membuat Changmin bisu dengan sembilu yang menyayat hatinya saat ini.

"Aku menerima pernikahan ini hanya karena orangtuamu mau menolong perusahaan keluargaku!"

_Tes!_

"..."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangan dari Changmin saat melihat lelehan air mata di pipi Changmin.

"Karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat aku cintai, jadi jangan harap aku mau membuka hatiku untukmu!"

Yunho segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Changmin yang menangis dalam diam di meja makan.

.

.

.

_Setelah 10 tahun ini aku menjaga perasaanku untukmu,_

_Kau menghempaskannya hanya dalam sedetik pertemuan kita._

_Apa kau lupa akan janjimu padaku?_

_Atau.._

_Janji yang dulu kau ucapkan padaku hanya janji palsu?_

_._

_._

_._

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Klik!_

Changmin menegakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk lemas di atas meja makan begitu mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Yunho hyung.. Kau sudah pulang?"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Changmin menghampiri Yunho yang tampak lelah dengan setelan jas kantornya.

Memberikan senyuman manisnya serta pelukan hangat yang tidak pernah sekalipun dibalas oleh Yunho.

Lalu dengan jemari lentiknya, Changmin membuka simpul dasi yang tertaut di kerah kemeja Yunho. Dan setelahnya, mengambil alih tas kerja dari genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Aku akan siapkan air hangat dulu untuk hyung mandi.. Dan selama hyung mandi, aku akan panaskan kembali makan malamnya.."

Suara lembut bak untaian salju itu tetap mengalir walau hatinya kini menyiratkan luka yang siap disiramkan cuka.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu?! Aku tidak akan memakan masakanmu! Karena aku sudah makan malam bersama kekasihku!"

_Tes!_

Lagi, Changmin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat Yunho melewatinya untuk memasuki kamar pribadinya.

Ya, selama 2 tahun mereka menikah, tak pernah sekalipun Changmin dan Yunho tidur satu ruangan bahkan satu ranjang.

Karena di apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama, kamar Yunho dan Changmin terpisah oleh ruang keluarga dan dapur. Dan Changmin hanya diizinkan memasuki kamar Yunho hanya untuk membersihkannya, tidak lebih.

.

.

.

_Seperih apapun luka yang kau torehkan di hatiku,_

_Aku akan tetap berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu.._

_Aku akan tetap berusaha meyakinkanmu.._

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.._

_._

_._

_._

"hiks.. hiks.."

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya saat tengah malam tiba..

Changmin akan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja makan.

Meja makan yang masih terisi penuh oleh hidangan makan malam yang tak pernah disentuh sedikitpun oleh Yunho.

Namun Changmin selalu tahu diri..

Karena Changmin tahu siapa kekasih Yunho.

Kyungsoo, _hoobae_ di kampus Changmin yang terkenal pandai memasak dengan wajah manis dan bertubuh mungil.

Changmin juga tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki restoran yang selalu dikunjungi oleh Yunho setiap hari di waktu pagi, siang, dan malam hari.

Dan Changmin tak pernah sekalipun bisa memarahi Kyungsoo yang tetap menjalani kasihnya dengan Yunho walau tahu Yunho sudah memilikinya sebagai seorang istri.

Karena Changmin tahu, dirinyalah yang telah menjadi pihak ketiga di antara hubungan Yunho dan Kyungsoo.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"—ssi... Changmin-ssi.."

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata bulat itu terbuka dan tampak menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar.

Seperti di alam mimpi, sayup-sayup Changmin mendengar suara Yunho memanggilnya dengan lembut.

Namun saat Changmin benar-benar terjaga, ia hanya melihat hidangan makan malam yang mulai mengeluarkan bau tak sedap serta kekosongan di setiap sudut apartemennya.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumam Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding di ruang makan.

"Gawat! Sudah jam setengah delapan! Aku bisa telat ke kampus!"

Changmin dengan sigap membuang hidangan makan malam yang ia masak semalam dan meletakkan piring-piring kotor di wastafel.

"Maafkan aku piring, nanti saja sepulang kuliah aku mencuci kalian!" ucap Changmin pada piring-piring malang di wastafel sebelum berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, setelah Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya secara asal ia keluar dengan terburu-buru dan berlari menuju kelasnya yang sudah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu.

_**Brukk!**_

"AH!"

Saat ia berbelok di selasar menuju kelasnya, Changmin justru menabrak seseorang hingga ia dan orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh secara bersamaan.

_'Ceroboh! Ceroboh! Ceroboh! Kenapa sih aku selalu ceroboh! Dasar bodoh!'_ rutuk Changmin di dalam hatinya sambil meringis kesakitan karena luka yang ia dapat di siku tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Chagi_?"

_**DEG!**_

Changmin hafal benar suara siapa itu.

Suara yang selalu ia impikan mengalun lembut untuknya.

Suara yang menghiasi hari-harinya terutama selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Tapi..

Changmin memilih menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menghalau tangisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yunho hyung.. Tapi sepertinya Changmin sunb—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Dengan sekejap Changmin berdiri sambil memaksakan senyumnya untuk orang di hadapannya yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri dibantu oleh sang kekasih.

"Aku permisi!"

Changmin kembali berlari.

Dengan kakinya yang sedikit ngilu..

Dengan sikunya yang terluka..

Dan hatinya yang terperih..

Namun kali ini Changmin menggagalkan niatnya untuk memasuki kelas.

Karena ia kini berlari kembali ke mobilnya. Dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam sana.

Changmin hanya ingin meluapkan kesedihannya lewat tangis yang ia sendiri tak tahu pangkalnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Jika ia melihat di depan matanya sendiri, bagaimana Yunho memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut tanpa memperhatikannya sedikitpun.

Bahkan saat mereka terjatuh pun, Yunho dengan senang hati memilih membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Yunho hyung.."

Yunho segera menumbukkan iris kelamnya pada bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, _Chagi_?"

Yunho menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku mau tanya satu hal padamu.."

"Katakan saja.. Aku pasti akan menjawabnya.."

Yunho sedikit menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena saat ini mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka di restoran Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Yunho sempat mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. Karena tidak biasanya Kyungsoo yang pendiam mau bertanya tentang sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi.

"Itu.. karena.."

Yunho tampak berfikir dan menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Karena.. aku suka matamu yang bulat.. pipimu yang _chubby_.. badanmu yang mungil.. dan keahlianmu yang pandai memasak"

Dan Kyungsoo tampak berekspresi datar saat mendengar jawaban Yunho barusan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau sebutkan itu adalah ciri-ciri dari Changdollah, teman masa kecilmu?"

_**DEG!**_

Yunho seketika membeku dengan air muka yang tak terbaca. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kau mengira bahwa aku adalah 'Changdollah-mu'?"

"A-a..pa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho terbata.

"Kau pernah bercerita bahwa dulu kau memiliki sahabat masa kecil yang memiliki tubuh mungil, berpipi chubby, bermata bulat, dan hobi memasak walau terkadang ia hanya menghancurkan seluruh isi dapur.. Apa karena 'dia' kau menjadikanku pelarianmu?"

Yunho tampak bungkam dengan setitik peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu Kyungsoo mendapatkan asumsi itu darimana. Tapi ia sendiri tak paham akan perasaan dan pemikirannya saat ini.

Bertahun-tahun Yunho menantikan kehadiran Changdollah kembali di kehidupannya. Dan setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Yunho seakan-akan melupakan eksistensi Changdollah di hatinya dan berandai-andai bahwa Kyungsoo adalah Changdollah yang selama ini ia cari.

Tapi nyatanya..

Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Dan sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa menjadi Changdollah yang Yunho inginkan.

Karena Changdollah yang Yunho cari adalah orang yang ceroboh dan cerewet. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang teliti dan pendiam.

"..."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Karena Yunho masih tak bisa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik hyung.. Karena saat ini, tidak hanya Aku yang menantikan cintamu.. Tapi juga ada Changmin-ssi, istri sahmu.. Dan Changdollah, teman masa kecilmu yang kau janjikan untuk menjadi istrimu.."

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

Malam itu Yunho pulang hampir tengah malam.

Dengan keadaan lelah dan tak bertenaga, ia memasuki apartemennya dengan hati-hati menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Namun sesampainya ia di dapur,

Yunho malah disajikan pemandangan yang miris..

Karena di meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari dapurnya, Changmin tertidur dengan berbagai hidangan makan malam yang tak tersentuh.

Dan..

Sebuah kue tart besar bertuliskan _'Happy Anniversary'_ dengan lilin yang meleleh sempurna..

Seketika, ada perasaan asing yang menyergapnya hingga membuat Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan itu. Kemudian secara perlahan menduduki kursi di seberang kursi yang Changmin duduki saat ini.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur untuk mengusapkan rambut-rambut Changmin yang terasa sangat halus ia rasakan di tangannya.

Dan dengan sedikit keraguan pada awalnya, Yunho mulai memasukkan sesendok sup kepiting yang sudah dingin ke dalam mulutnya.

Hanya sesendok pada awalnya..

Tapi entah mengapa Yunho kembali memasukkan beberapa kali sendok ke dalam mulutnya..

Karena walau dengan kondisi dingin, ternyata masakan Changmin jauh lebih enak dibanding rasa masakan yang Kyungsoo buat.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Eh?"

Ketika Changmin membuka matanya, ia merasa heran serta kebingungan.

Karena seingatnya, semalam ia ketiduran di meja makan. Kenapa sekarang ia malah terbangun di ranjangnya sendiri?

Tapi kemudian ia tidak mau memusingkan lebih lanjut karena ia harus segera bersiap diri ke kampus sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suaminya.

Karena walaupun Changmin tahu bahwa Yunho tidak akan memakan masakannya, setidaknya Yunho bisa melihat dan merasakan usaha Changmin untuknya. Bahwa Changmin benar-benar mencintainya dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuknya.

"KYAAAAA~!"

Changmin berteriak histeris melihat keadaan di dapur pagi itu.

"YA! Jangan teriak-teriak! Dasar berisik!" maki Yunho yang terkejut dan keluar kamarnya dalam keadaan berantakan.

"E-eh.. i-itu.. Yunho hyung.. k-ke..napa.. dapurnya bersih sekali?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan. Kepalanya ia miringkan 15 derajat dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah meja makan yang sudah rapi dan bersih.

"_Ck!_ Tentu saja karena kau yang membersihkannya semalam! Dasar bodoh!"

_Brak!_

Changmin sempat berjengit karena hentakan pintu kamar Yunho setelah memaki Changmin barusan.

"Eh? Masa sih aku yang bersihkan? Lalu kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?" gumam Changmin masih kebingungan seraya memakai apron untuk memulai membuat sarapan pagi.

.

.

.

"Lalala~.."

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Changmin bersenandung kecil dengan cerianya seraya menata meja makan yang kini dipenuhi asap mengepul sarapan pagi.

"Yunho hyuung~ sarapannya sudah siap!"

Changmin berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar Yunho.

Walaupun ia tahu pasti, Yunho hanya akan keluar dari kamarnya untuk langsung berangkat ke kantor. Tanpa menghiraukan masakannya atau bahkan menyapanya.

"Hn!"

Changmin tiba-tiba saja membelalakkan matanya ketika Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju meja makan.

Ingat itu, meja makan!

Dengan gerakan lambat, Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho yang baru saja keluar kamar melewatinya begitu saja.

Mata bulat yang selama ini tertutup kabut sendu di wajah si manis mulai bercahaya dengan binar yang cantik.

Karena entah kerasukan setan apa, Yunho kini mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan yang sudah tersaji sarapan pagi dengan menu masakan kesukaan Yunho.

"I-ini.." Yunho tampak mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat tatanan rapi makanan kesukaannya tersaji di hadapannya.

"Aku buatkan makanan kesukaan Yunho hyung.." Changmin menghampiri meja makan lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. Kemudian tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali, ia meletakkan segala macam makanan di meja makan itu ke atas piring Yunho hingga penuh.

"Selamat makan, Yunho hyung.." ucap Changmin ceria sebelum memakan makanannya sendiri.

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, Changmin menghiasi meja makan itu dengan kehangatan sambil sesekali melirik Yunho yang untuk pertama kali selama 3 tahun pernikahan mereka, mau memakan masakan buatannya.

"Bagaimana Yunho hyung? Yunho hyung suka masakanku?"

"..."

Suara lembut Changmin hanya dibalas oleh angin lalu oleh Yunho yang berwajah dingin tak bersuara menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku berangkat!"

Hingga akhirnya Yunho bangkit setelah selesai dengan sarapannya dan menyeka mulutnya hingga bersih.

"Yunho hyung, tunggu!"

Changmin berlari demi menghalangi langkah Yunho yang tergesa-gesa. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Changmin menyimpulkan dasi yang ada di saku baju Yunho ke leher Yunho dengan begitu apik dan cantik.

"Nah, sudah selesai.. Yunho hyung sudah tampan sekarang~" Sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil bahu Yunho, lagi-lagi Changmin tersenyum manis membagikan kehangatannya.

"Selamat jalan~ Hati-hati di perjalanan.."

Changmin memeluk singkat Yunho dan mengecup pipinya sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum manis dan kembali ke arah dapur untuk membereskan bekas sarapan pagi mereka.

"Hihihii~"

Terdengar kikikan kecil karena Changmin begitu bahagia pagi itu. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa setiap gerak geriknya masih dipaku oleh sepasang mata tajam yang memperhatikan Changmin bergerak dengan lincah dan riang di dapur sana.

Yunho, sosok yang masih terdiam di tempatnya memandangi punggung Changmin, kini merasa bersalah untuk pertama kalinya.

Baru ia sadari, bahwa Changmin adalah sosok yang ceria yang sering ia ambil senyuman manisnya. Membuatnya menangis di setiap malam. Dan membuatnya selalu kecewa di setiap hari kebersamaan mereka.

Yunho sebenarnya tahu bahwa saat tengah malam tiba, Changmin akan menangis di dapurnya. Membuang makan malam yang tak pernah disentuhnya.

Hingga kejadian semalam, ia mendapati Changmin tertidur di meja makan masih dengan titik-titik air mata yang menempel di pipi berisinya. Menunggu kedatangan Yunho untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka yang ke 3 tahun.

Tapi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Yunho tak pernah perduli.

Karena biasanya di malam perayaan pernikahannya dengan Changmin, Yunho justru berakhir dengan bergulat panas bersama kekasihnya.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Changmin sunbae.."

Langkah Changmin sontak berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Dan saat ia berbalik, mau tak mau Changmin kembali memaksa senyuman untuk hadir di wajah manisnya.

"Y-ya... Kyung.. soo?" Changmin sempat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar lorong kampus yang tengah lengang, untuk sekedar memastikan Changmin tak salah dengar bahwa sosok mungil di hadapannya memanggil dirinya.

"Bisa kita bicara?... berdua?"

.

.

.

Changmin kini duduk bersisian dengan Kyungsoo di bangku taman kampus mereka pagi itu.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"..."

Changmin meremas tangannya sendiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo.

Ia tentu tahu apa makna dibalik pertanyaan itu.

Apa ia lelah menjalani hubungan suami-istri dengan Yunho? Jawabannya sudah pasti iya.

Tiga tahun mereka terikat satu jalinan yang sah di mata hukum namun tak sedikitpun Changmin mendapatkan perhatian Yunho.

Tentu saja Changmin sebenarnya lelah.

Lelah untuk menjadi istri yang baik..

Lelah untuk berusaha tegar dan kuat..

Dan terlebih,

Lelah untuk menunggu Yunho menepati janjinya ketika mereka kecil dulu..

"Changmin sunbae, apa kau tahu hubunganku dengan Yun—"

"Aku tahu!" potong Changmin cepat tanpa mau mendengar lebih lanjut kalimat itu. Kalimat yang hanya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Hingga Changmin menundukkan kepalanya menatap taburan daun di bawah kakinya.

"Apa kau tahu Yunho hyung sering menginap di ruma—"

"Aku tahu!" potong Changmin lagi dengan matanya yang kini memanas tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Inginnya untuk tak membayangkan..

Tapi ia sering mendengar gosip-gosip murahan di kampusnya tentang Kyungsoo yang berpacaran dengan pengusaha muda hingga sering melewatkan malam-malam panas mereka bersama.

Maka Changmin pun mulai membayangkan suaminya itu bergumul di atas ranjang bersama kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya yang bahkan Yunho akui di muka umum. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

_Tes!_

Tanpa komando, air mata mulai membasahi pipi Changmin yang menahan desakan di dadanya.

"Maaf.."

Dengan perlahan Changmin menatap Kyungsoo yang memilih membuang pandangannya ke depan, tanpa berani menatap balik mata Changmin.

"Maafkan aku yang telah berbuat jauh dengan suamimu..." Kyungsoo tampak memejamkan matanya kala mengakui status asli kekasih tampannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.. karena telah merebut kekasihmu.." ucap Changmin sambil menundukkan kembali wajahnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo kini mulai memperhatikan guratan kesedihan yang jelas terpancar dari wajah Changmin. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yunho walau tahu Yunho sudah memiliki istri yang begitu sempurna.

Siapa yang tak kenal Shim Changmin?

Sosok manis dengan pahatan tubuh dan wajah yang sempurna bagai dewa Yunani, anak tunggal dari konglomerat terkaya di negeri itu.

Ditambah dengan perangainya yang cerdas, sopan, dan ceria membuat siapapun mampu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Tapi siapa sangka..

Sosoknya kini layu terisolir hanya karena ia menjaga martabat suami yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

"Tapi aku meragukan cinta Yunho hyung padaku.."

Changmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum miris menatap balik Changmin.

"Aku seperti bayang-bayang dari cinta pertamanya.."

Changmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kami bertemu di sebuah kedai ice cream.. Melihatku yang memesan ice cream strawberry di hadapannya, membuat Yunho hyung selalu memperhatikanku.."

Kyungsoo kembali menghadapkan tatapannya lurus ke depan. Membiarkan angin lembut taman kampus itu menghantarkan aroma bunga dan menggerakkan surai legamnya.

"Hingga akhirnya kami berkenalan.. Bertukar nomor ponsel.. Dan saling bercerita.."

"Awalnya Yunho hyung selalu memanggilku dengan nama 'Changdollah'.."

_**DEG!**_

Changmin sontak membulatkan matanya namun luput dari tatapan Kyungsoo karena pandangan Kyungsoo lurus ke depan dan terlalu fokus pada ceritanya.

"Hingga akhirnya ia bercerita, bahwa aku mengingatkannya pada sosok bernama 'Changdollah' tersebut.. Ia pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan memperistri teman masa kecilnya itu jika mereka bertemu kembali.. Itulah yang membuat Yunho hyung menjanjikan pernikahan denganku.. Karena ia menyangka bahwa akulah Changdollah yang selama ini ia cari.."

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Di satu sisi, ia merasa senang ketika mengetahui ternyata Yunho tidak melupakan janjinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia bertanya kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Kenapa Yunho tak pernah menyadari bahwa Changminlah yang ia cari?

"Tapi aku tetaplah aku.. Dan aku bukan cinta pertama yang selama ini ia cari.. Untuk itu.."

Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Changmin yang terduduk di sampingnya sebelum menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan lembut.

"Maukah kau melepas Yunho hyung?"

"!"

Changmin terkejut bukan main dengan permintaan Kyungsoo secara terang-terangan padanya.

"Akan terasa semakin sulit baginya untuk memilih jika kau masih masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang berhak memilikinya.. Dan jika kau melepaskannya, itu akan memudahkan Yunho hyung untuk menetapkan hatinya antara aku dan Changdollah.."

Changmin tersenyum miris mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Karena masalahnya..

Changmin dan Changdollah..

Adalah orang yang sama.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

_Klik!_

Pintu apartemen Changmin terbuka dan sosok tampan itu pun memasukinya tanpa perlu permisi dahulu.

Namun baru selangkah ia memasuki apartemen yang selama 3 tahun ini ia tinggali, tiba-tiba ia merasa sepi. Karena biasanya Changmin akan menyambutnya hangat dengan senyuman manis untuk memeluknya, mengecup pipinya, membukakan kerah dan dasinya, membawakan tas kerjanya, serta menyiapkan air hangat dan makan malam untuknya.

Yunho, sosok tampan itu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar saat mengingat perhatian Changmin untuknya.

_'Mungkin ia belum pulang..'_ batin Yunho saat melihat arlojinya karena ia pulang jauh lebih awal dari biasanya.

Jika biasanya ia pulang pukul sembilan lebih, hari itu Yunho sudah sampai di apartemen mereka pukul 5 sore.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Yunho saat hendak memasuki kamarnya..

Dari arah yang berseberangan, Changmin baru saja keluar kamarnya masih dengan pakaian lengkap kuliahnya namun dengan rambut yang berantakan dan mata yang sembap.

Yunho yang melihat itu tetap berusaha mengontrol ekspresi datarnya untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

Tapi detik berikutnya, Yunho tidak bisa lagi menutupi perasaannya saat melihat Changmin yang tidak biasanya itu kembali memasuki kamarnya lengkap dengan lelehan air mata yang berhasil lolos ketika menangkap sosok Yunho di hadapannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" lirih Yunho yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di hatinya ketika Changmin mengacuhkannya untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam..

Dan Changmin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan keluar dari kamarnya.

Padahal, sebenarnya Yunho sengaja pulang cepat untuk bisa makan malam bersama Changmin untuk menebus kesalahannya selama ini karena telah mengacuhkannya.

Tapi melihat bagaimana keadaan Changmin sore tadi, membuat Yunho enggan dan kikuk untuk meminta Changmin keluar dari kamarnya.

Tapi saat ini ia lapar sekali!

Oleh karena itu, akhirnya Yunho berinisiatif untuk membeli makan malam di luar dan memakannya bersama Changmin di apartemen mereka.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar Changmin dengan ragu.

"Aku akan beli makan malam dulu di luar.." ucap Yunho agak keras agar Changmin di dalam kamarnya mendengar.

Namun, entah insting seorang istri atau apa, Changmin akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengingatkan Yunho yang pelupa agar tidak lupa memakai jaketnya mengingat udara malam di musim semi cukup dingin.

Dan benar saja, _coat_ yang biasa Yunho pakai saat keluar rumah masih tersampir pada _hanger_ di dekat pintu. Maka dengan pakaian seadanya, Changmin pun meraih mantel Yunho untuk menyusul Yunho.

Melupakan dirinya sendiri yang kini hanya berbalut piyama tipis dan menembus angin malam.

.

.

.

Yunho memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk membeli makan malam di restoran dekat apartemennya.

"Yunho hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo dari arah seberang apartemen Yunho. Sosok mungil itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya itupun langsung tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya.

"Yunho hyung.. _hosh_.. _hosh_.."

Sementara di belakang Yunho, Changmin baru saja menyusulnya sambil berlari dengan sebuah mantel di tangannya.

Namun Yunho sudah terlanjur menyeberangi jalan menuju Kyungsoo dan membuat Changmin kembali merasakan sakit saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Yunho lebih memilih Kyungsoo.

_**Tiiiin!**_

"Yunho hyung awass!"

Dan saat Changmin akan kembali memasuki apartemennya, ia mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang menggaung.

_**BRAAKK!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin tak bisa bernafas..

.

.

.

.

Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang terkejut bukan main.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung.."

Changminlah yang akhirnya berhasil membuka suaranya dan menggerakkan kakinya yang gemetar ke tengah jalan beraspal.

Dengan Yunho yang tergeletak tak berdaya... darah mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya... dan..

Sorot matanya yang menyimpan rasa luka dan bersalah pada Changmin yang kini memangkunya dengan hati-hati.

"Kumohon.. bertahanlah.."

Bisikan Changmin menjadi pengantar kegelapan bagi Yunho sebelum di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung di tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**First of all, Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri untuk yang merayakan! Mohon maaf kalau nanachan punya salah ^.^**

**Iya tau, salahnya banyak banget kaan? Sampe ff yang lain ga lanjut2.. hihii**

**Untuk itu, ff ini anggap aja sebagai hadiah buat readers setia nanachan yang masih mau nungguin karya2 nanachan.**

**Keep reading! And see you in the final chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2-A

**~ Say, I Love You ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**..TwoShots Story..**

**Cast : HOMIN (Yunho x Changmin)**

Cameo : Kyungsoo, Yifan

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typo's, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**..Story 2-A..**

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam di depan ruang ICU dimana di dalamnya Yunho tengah ditangani para pihak medis. Ia seperti mendadak bisu hingga tak mampu merangkai sepatah kata pun.

Hingga akhirnya Changmin keluar dari ruang sebelah dimana baru saja ia mendonorkan darahnya untuk Yunho yang memang kehilangan banyak darah. Entah beruntung atau memang takdir, darah Changmin dan Yunho bergolongan sama.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam membisu, dengan tertatih karena masih lemas, Changmin yang sedikit terisak menghampiri Kyungsoo. Namun belum sampai sejarak langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo, dokter dari dalam ruang ICU keluar.

"Di sini ada yang bernama Kyungsoo?"

_**DEG!**_

Kini ganti Changmin yang membeku di tempatnya, sementara Kyungsoo menatap terkejut ke arah Changmin. Ia terkejut setengah mati, di saat kritis seperti ini kenapa bukan Changmin, yang notabene istri sah Yunho, yang dipanggil? Kenapa Kyungsoo?

"Pasien memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo dan bisa saja mukjizat terjadi jika yang bersangkutan menemani pasien.."

_Tes!_

_._

_._

_._

_Apa Yunho hyung benar-benar sudah melupakanku?_

_Apa Kyungsoo begitu berarti untuknya?_

_Apa sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untukku.._

_Bersamamu?_

_._

_._

_._

"S.. saya K-kyungsoo, Dok"

Bertepatan dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo, Changmin terjatuh lemas ke lantai.

Dan sepeninggal Kyungsoo memasuki ruang ICU, beberapa teman Kyungsoo mulai berdatangan. Mereka bermaksud menghibur Kyungsoo yang menghubungi mereka bahwa kekasihnya kecelakaan. Tapi yang mereka lihat malah Changmin yang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan ruang ICU.

"Changmin-ssi! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya si rambut cepak.

"Hei Changmin-ssi! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak mengganggu hubungan Kyungsoo dan Yunho hyung?!" kini giliran yang berambut merah yang berbicara.

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri Changmin-ssi! Yunho hyung itu sangat mencintai Kyungsoo! Buat apa kau mengejar-ngejar Yunho hyung?! Sampai harus ke rumah sakit seperti ini?! Percuma saja! Karena bagi Yunho hyung tidak ada yang lain selain Kyungsoo! Jadi lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" maki pria manis bermata sipit panjang lebar.

Dan Changmin pun akhirnya bangkit berdiri dengan bersusah payah. Karena memang kondisi Changmin masih lemah. Seharian ini Changmin tidak makan. Mengurung diri di kamar memikirkan permintaan Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan Yunho tadi pagi. Dan ditambah, baru saja ia mendonorkan darahnya untuk Yunho.

Maka dengan terisak dalam tangis tersedu-sedunya, Changmin pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dengan berat hati.

_._

_._

_._

_Aku titipkan Yunho hyung padamu, Kyungsoo_

_Jika kepergianku adalah yang terbaik, maka aku akan merelakannya.._

_Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir,_

_Aku akan berhenti mencintainya.._

_Karena sampai kapanpun,_

_Aku akan menjaga janjiku pada Yunho hyung.._

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"K-Kyungsoo.. Aa-Aku minta maaf.. A-aku menc- cintai.. _**nya**_.."

Kyungsoo masih berdiri membisu di samping Yunho yang kini tak sadarkan diri lagi di dalam ruang ICU.

Setelah berbisik lirih, Yunho kini memejamkan matanya dengan rapat.

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti, siapa yang sebenarnya Yunho cintai? Walau kini ia sudah tahu pasti, bahwa Yunho memanggil namanya hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya. Bukan karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Yunho. Dan andai saja Changmin mengetahui kebenaran akan hal ini..

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

Dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat lemah, Changmin menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan piyama tipisnya yang berhasil dimasuki oleh angin dingin yang berhembus. Membuat Changmin mendekap sendiri tubuhnya yang menggigil dengan kepala yang serasa berputar-putar.

Kilasan-kilasan memorinya akan masa lalu kini tiba-tiba kembali menghantui pikirannya. Bagaimana kebersamaannya dengan Yunho di masa lalu.. Bagaimana janji-janji di masa lalu itu terbuat.. Hingga kejadian-kejadian di masa lalunya kini hanya tinggal kenangan belaka.

Jika memang kepergian Changmin adalah yang terbaik, maka Changmin rela melepaskan Yunho dan mengingkari janjinya di masa kecil dulu.

Walau hatinya kini hancur berkeping-keping, Changmin tetap berusaha mengikhlaskan kehadiran Kyungsoo di samping Yunho.

_**Brukk!**_

.

.

.

Di depan rumah sakit yang sepi saat tengah malam di awal musim semi.. Tubuh Changmin yang lemah, akhirnya limbung di tepi jalan..

"Changdollah!"

Hingga seseorang tanpa sengaja menemukannya dan menggendongnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Katakanlah ini hanya angan semu Changmin belaka.. Karena di pertengahan alam sadarnya, Changmin justru mengharapkan sekaliii saja.. Ia menginginkan Yunho yang kali ini menggendongnya.. Ia menginginkan Yunho di sampingnya.. Ia menginginkan Yunho yang kini tengah menatapnya khawatir dan memberikan sejuta perhatian untuknya.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

_"Yunho hyuu~ng.."_

_Changmin kecil berlari dengan riang membawa sekotak besar di tangannya dan melambai-lambaikan sebuah kertas gambar di tangannya yang lain._

_"Changdollah, jangan berlari seperti itu!" Yunho memperingatkan Changmin yang menghampirinya di taman bermain._

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Yunho hyung!"_

_**Cup~**_

_Setelah mengecup singkat pipi Yunho, Changmin tersenyum manis dan memperlihatkan gambar di tangannya._

_"Apa ini?" tanya Yunho penasaran saat melihat gambar dua orang lelaki yang berpegangan tangan dan sebuah anjing di tengah-tengah mereka._

_"Ini aku, Yunho hyung, dan Taepoong!" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum ceria. Menularkan sebuah senyuman hangat di bibir tipis Yunho._

_"Kita seperti keluarga bahagia di gambar ini.."_

_Blush!_

_Ucapan Yunho baru saja, membuat Changmin merona memikirkan bahwa ia akan berkeluarga dengan Yunho dewasa nanti._

_"Hu-um!" Changmin mengangguk cepat "..Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho hyung.. Apapun yang terjadi!"_

_**Cup~**_

_Kini giliran Yunho yang mengecup pipi bulat Changmin namun dalam tempo yang cukup lama._

_"S-sa.. r-ra-ng.." Yunho tampak gugup dan terbata hingga tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya._

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Changdollah? Kenapa keadaanmu seperti ini?" lirih seorang pemuda yang menolong Changmin dan membawanya pulang ke kediamannya yang cukup mewah.

Pemuda yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang itu, tengah menatap khawatir pada Changmin yang menangis dalam tidurnya. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Changmin, namun air mata tetap saja mengalir dari mata indah yang terkatup itu.

Karena dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Changmin baru menyadari satu hal..

_Yunho tak pernah bisa mengucap kata cinta untuknya.._

"Hei Changdollah manis yang cerewet.. Apa kau lupa pada Pangeran Es yang tampan ini?" pemuda itu membelai lembut surai almond milik Changmin.

"Bangunlah.. Aku akan membantumu untuk menjemput kebahagiaanmu.." lirih pemuda itu dengan tulus.

Walau Changmin tampak enggan membuka matanya, tapi ia bisa mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Akhirnya Anda siuman.." Sang dokter menyambut Yunho dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Selamat, Anda telah melewati masa kritis.."

"Dimana ini?" Yunho merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya saat akan menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Tenang, jangan banyak bergerak dulu.. Anda masih harus banyak istirahat.. Anda di rumah sakit sekarang.." jawab sang dokter dengan tenang. "Biar saya panggilkan dulu keluarga Anda.."

Sang dokter yang memang dalam jadwal memeriksa Yunho, kini keluar ruangan setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya. Karena selama pemeriksaan, keluarga pasien memang harus menunggu di luar.

Setelah keluarga Yunho masuk, sepasang mata musang itu melirik satu persatu orang yang memasuki ruangannya.

Mulai dari Appanya, Eommanya, dan terakhir..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

Yunho sontak memendarkan penglihatannya ke segala arah demi mendapati seseorang yang ia inginkan kehadirannya di sana.

Sosok dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan yang menghiasi hari-harinya.

Sosok yang meski telah resmi menyandang status istrinya,

Tapi telah ia abaikan selama ini..

"Dimana Changmin?"

Pertanyaan Yunho sontak membuat ketiga kepala pengunjung kamar itu terkejut tak percaya.

Kyungsoo yang tersenyum miris.

Appa dan Eommanya yang berwajah murka.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Tidak cukup kau menyiksanya selama ini?" tanya Sang Eomma sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Biar kami yang urus perceraian kalian!"

"!"

Pernyataan dari sang Appa membuat Kyungsoo dan Yunho membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Changmin sudah cerita semuanya pada kami para orang tua.. Dan ia rela mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo untuk melepaskanmu agar kalian hidup bahagia.." ucap sang Eomma dengan nada suara yang gemetar.

Sementara Yunho yang mendengar penjelasan Eommanya, sontak menghadapkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang juga terkejut menatapnya. "Untuk apa kau mencampuri rumah tanggaku?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada dingin itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dari mulut Yunho yang tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Demi Tuhan! Eomma, Appa.. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah meminta Changmin untuk meninggalkanku! Aku.. A-Aku.."

_'Mencintainya...'_ sambung Yunho dalam hati. Namun lagi-lagi Yunho mencoba ingkar pada perasaannya sendiri. Karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya hingga tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudah terlambat, Yunho.. Changmin sudah pergi! Kami pun tak tahu ada dimana ia sekarang.. Dan ini.." sang Appa membawakan sebuah map ke hadapan Yunho.

"Itu surat perceraian kalian.. Silahkan tanda tangani!"

Belum genap satu jam sejak ia sadar dari masa kritisnya, Yunho sudah diberi beban bertubi-tubi di kepalanya. Membuatnya lelah dan memilih memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil meresapi tetes demi tetes air mata yang untuk pertama kali Kyungsoo lihat, berhasil membasahi rahang tegas paras tampan itu.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Yunho bertanya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Kini ia dan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan dengan Yunho yang duduk di kursi roda dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit.

" Satu bulan.. Satu bulan Yunho hyung koma.."

"Apa selama satu bulan itu, Changmin pernah menjengukku?"

Pertanyaan Yunho sungguh membuat hati Kyungsoo hancur berkeping-keping. Karena Kyungsoo tahu betul sosok Yunho yang tak pernah mengucap kata cinta, hingga ia menyadari apa arti di balik pertanyaan Yunho. Sosok di sampingnya saat ini, pasti tengah merindukan kehadiran Changmin.

"Tidak.."

Dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kecewa Yunho yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Seolah meminta jawaban dari Kyungsoo yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Changmin sunbae tidak pernah menjengukmu.. Tapi.."

Yunho yang baru saja menundukkan kembali wajahnya, kini menatap Kyungsoo lagi untuk mengetahui kelanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Changmin sunbae yang menolongmu saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.. Ia yang meminta bantuan untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit terdekat sesegera mungkin.. Bahkan Changmin sunbae yang mendonorkan darahnya karena saat itu Yunho hyung banyak kehilangan darah.."

_**DEG!**_

Rasanya, jantung Yunho ingin berhenti berdetak saat mengetahui kenyataan ini. Sungguh, ia merasa tak pantas mendapatkan semua pertolongan Changmin untuknya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Changmin benar-benar mirip malaikat? Berulang kali Yunho menyakitinya, tapi Changmin tak pernah membalasnya sedikit pun.. Bahkan tanpa berfikir ulang, Changmin selalu memberikan segala bentuk perhatian dan kasih sayang untuknya.. Dan menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Jadi.. diantara aku, Changdollah, dan Changmin sunbae.. Yunho hyung memilih Changmin sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah hening cukup lama menyertai keduanya.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho dengan lemah tanpa berani menatap Kyungsoo yang jelas kecewa terhadapnya.

"Sejak awal, kau hanyalah bayang-bayang Changdollah untukku.. Dan seiring menghilangnya Changdollah, aku seakan melupakannya.. Baik kau maupun Changdollah, semuanya terlihat samar bagiku.. Maaf.."

Yunho akhirnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tulus saat mengucapkan satu kata terakhirnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Changmin?.."

Yunho menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit senja yang berwarna jingga.

"Sejak awal, kehadirannya sudah jelas di sisiku.. Sejak awal, ia sah menjadi istriku.. Sejak awal.. Bukan dia yang menjadi milikku.. Tapi.. Akulah yang menjadi miliknya.. Hingga sekarang saat ia pergi, hatiku ikut pergi bersamanya.."

Kyungsoo tak mampu bersuara lagi setelahnya. Karena walaupun Yunho tidak mengungkapkan secara langsung, tapi Kyungsoo mengerti akan pernyataan cinta yang tersirat di dalamnya. Dan bagi Kyungsoo, ia akan bahagia jika melihat Yunho bahagia.

Namun seketika ia mengingat satu hal..

"Apa Yunho hyung pernah membandingkan Changmin sunbae dengan Changdollah?"

Yunho menarik wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

Bingung. Jelas Yunho bingung, untuk apa ia membandingkan Changmin dengan Changdollah?

"Karena saat aku bercerita tentang Yunho hyung yang memendam cinta pertama pada Changdollah, Changmin sunbae tampak begitu terkejut. Seperti... Ia adalah Changdollah yang sebenarnya.."

_**DEG!**_

Yunho sontak membeku di tempatnya.

Rupanya, keterkejutan Changmin saat Kyungsoo bercerita, tak luput dari Kyungsoo yang sempat melirik ke arah Changmin. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo curiga terhadap Changmin.

Sementara Yunho?

Ia seolah mendapatkan hantaman besar di kepalanya saat ini ketika berusaha mengulang memorinya saat bersama Changmin.

Changmin yang bermata bulat.. Changmin dengan pipi berisi.. Changmin yang hobi memasak.. Changmin yang ceria.. Changmin yang hangat dan selalu tersenyum manis padanya.

Hingga Changmin yang hafal apa yang disuka dan tidak ia sukai.

_Bodoh!_

Yunho baru sadar semua itu sekarang. Bisa saja dulu tubuh Changdollah memang mungil dan sekarang ia bertumbuh dengan baik hingga menjadi setinggi sekarang.

Tapi yang tak mungkin bisa Yunho pungkiri..

Darimana Changmin tahu apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka? Karena orangtuanya sendiri pun tidak terlalu mengetahui Yunho karena memang Yunho tidak dekat dengan keluarganya.

Satu-satunya orang yang sangat tahu dan mengerti Yunho, adalah..

.

.

.

"Changdollah.." gumam Yunho tanpa sadar dengan guratan penyesalan yang mendalam di wajahnya.

Selama tiga tahun pernikahan mereka..

Changmin yang selalu memasakkan makanan kesukaannya, tapi Yunho tak pernah menyentuh masakannya.

Changmin yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum hangat untuknya, tapi Yunho selalu membuatnya kecewa dan menangis setiap hari.

Changmin yang selalu memberikan sejuta perhatian dan kasih sayang untuknya, tapi Yunho selalu mengacuhkannya dan menghempaskannya ke dasar jurang.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Changdollah aman bersamaku, Paman.."

"_Paman percaya padamu, Jia Heng.."_

Tak lama, percakapan melalui sambungan telepon itu pun terputus bertepatan dengan Changmin yang kini sudah siap dengan setelan bepergiannya.

"Daddy-mu baru saja meneleponku.."

"Benarkah?! Lalu apa katanya? Apa Daddy merindukanku? Apa Mommy titip salam untukku juga?"

Changmin tampak antusias dengan bersemangat menghampiri sosok pemuda yang kini tengah duduk santai di ruang tamunya. Dan tak lama, Changmin sudah menduduki sofa di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hm.. Mereka merindukanmu.. Mereka menanyakan kapan kau akan pulang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari pria di sampingnya, kini Changmin mendadak sendu dan terlihat murung.

"Hei.. Apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk pulang?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu sambil mengusap rambut Changmin dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, Yifan? Aku... masih belum siap jika bertemu dengan-_**nya**_.."

Mendengar jawaban Changmin, pria yang bernama Yifan itu kini menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan lembut.

"Kau hanya pulang untuk bertemu orangtuamu yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu.. Bukan untuk bertemu dengan pria brengsek itu!"

"Dia tidak brengsek, Yifan!" sanggah Changmin dengan keras.

"Ya ya ya~ terserah kau saja.."

Changmin tetap memasang wajah ragu walau sebenarnya ia begitu merindukan orang tuanya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku akan bertemu dengannya.. Untuk mengurus perceraian kami.. _hiks.. hiks_.."

Yifan tampak menghela nafasnya kasar ketika melihat Changmin yang selalu menangis ketika mengingat perceraiannya dengan Yunho.

"Kau mau tetap menangis di sini atau jalan-jalan ke taman favoritmu?" sindir Yifan yang sontak menghentikan isak tangis Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku mau jalan-jalan!" jawab Changmin ketus.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

Yunho memasuki apartemennya dengan lesu. Karena tidak ada lagi yang akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman manis. Sapaan ceria.. Pelukan hangat.. Serta kecupan di pipi..

Tidak ada lagi yang membuat dan membuka simpul dasi untuknya.. Menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi.. Dan memasakkan makanan kesukaannya..

_Tes!_

Demi Tuhan, Yunho sangat merindukan Changmin!

Terlepas bahwa Changmin adalah Changdollah yang selama ini ia cari..

Changmin telah memberikan warna tersendiri dalam kehidupannya. Changmin telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Yunho sudah tak perduli lagi jika Changmin bukan Changdollah yang selama ini ia cari, karena ia baru tersadar bahwa ia mencintai Changmin, istrinya. Ia membutuhkan Changmin di sisinya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Changmin selamanya.

Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki menuju kamar Changmin yang berseberangan dengan kamar Yunho. Karena selama 3 tahun pernikahan mereka, tak pernah sekalipun mereka berada dalam satu kamar, apalagi satu ranjang.

Dan begitu pintu kamar Changmin terbuka, aroma _musk_ yang lembut menguar dari sana. Membuat rindu di hati Yunho semakin membuncah pada sosok Changmin. Apalagi saat ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar itu..

Dekorasi yang dipenuhi oleh warna violet begitu mendominasi. Mengingatkannya pada warna kesukaan Changdollah teman masa kecilnya.

Tapi kemudian Yunho kembali mengenyahkan ingatannya pada Changdollah ketika melihat sebuah foto berukuran besar terpampang di salah satu _space_ dinding.

Foto pernikahannya dengan Changmin..

Dimana Yunho tersenyum datar, dan Changmin tetap berusaha tersenyum manis.

Yunho bersumpah dalam hati, jika ia berhasil membawa Changmin pulang, ia akan memaksa Changmin untuk mengulang foto pernikahan mereka dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Changmin.

Tapi..

Itupun kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan Changmin kembali..

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan membuka laci nakas deretan teratas. Dan di dalam sana terdapat sebuah album foto.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Yunho pun mulai membuka buku album itu dengan foto pernikahan mereka berdua di halaman pertama. Masih dengan Changmin dan wajah manisnya.. Dan Yunho dengan wajah datarnya.

Halaman kedua..

Terdapat foto Changmin sendiri dalam balutan tuxedo yang begitu menawan. Membuat Yunho baru tersadar, bahwa Changminnya memiliki fisik yang begitu sempurna.

Di halaman ketiga, ada foto mereka berdua dengan para orangtua mereka. Dan jelas sekali terpancar binar kebahagiaan di mata para orangtua mereka. Namun, tidak dengan Yunho. Membuat Yunho kini hanya bisa tersenyum miris dengan keadaaanya saat itu.

Halaman keempat..

Membuat jantung Yunho serasa terhimpit batu. Dimana Changmin tengah tersenyum manis —yang tampak dipaksakan— dengan sebuah kue besar bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday Changdollah'_.

"Changdollah.." gumam Yunho tak percaya dengan sebulir air mata kini lolos dari mata musangnya yang tajam.

Dan Yunho yakin, bahwa orangtua Changminlah yang mengirimkan kue tersebut.

"Jadi benar... kau adalah Changdollahku.. _hiks_.." gumam Yunho sambil membelai lembut foto Changmin tersebut.

Dalam foto itu, Changmin juga memakai topi ulang tahun yang kekanakan dan sebuah foto Yunho di tangan kanannya. Mungkin, Changmin berharap Yunho bisa menemaninya saat ulang tahunnya.

Tapi kenyataannya, Yunho justru menghabiskan malam bersama Kyungsoo saat itu.

Halaman kelima..

Benar-benar membuat Yunho dibuat sesak nafas saat melihatnya.

Ketika melihat Changmin berpakaian bak pengantin remaja dengan kue pengantin yang bertuliskan _'First Anniversary'_. Lagi-lagi, di dalam foto tersebut Changmin hanya didampingi oleh foto Yunho di sebelahnya berdiri.

Dan seketika itu juga Yunho membalik halaman demi halaman dengan cepat dan berakhir dengan sebuah tutupan keras kemudian melempar album foto itu sembarang. Karena pada halaman-halaman berikutnya, hanya ada foto Changmin sendiri, tanpanya..

"_hiks.. hiks.._ Maafkan aku.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku.."

Yunho menyeret tubuhnya ke lantai dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh, paling hina, paling brengsek di dunia.

Ketika pada akhirnya ia telah membuka dirinya dan menetapkan hatinya untuk mencintai Changmin sepenuhnya, ia kini dihadapkan dengan kenyataan..

Bahwa Changmin adalah Changdollah yang selama ini ia cari..

Changmin adalah Changdollah yang selama ini ia sakiti dan ia ambil kehidupannya..

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Kenapa taman ini menjadi taman favoritmu? Ini kan hanya taman kecil yang tidak ada apa-apanya!" gerutu Yifan yang kini mendudukkan dirinya pada ayunan di samping Changmin.

"Ini taman yang sering aku kunjungi bersama Yunho hyung saat dulu kita masih kecil.."

"Oh.." komentar Yifan singkat karena tidak tertarik dengan cerita masa kecil Changmin dan Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Yunho saja ke taman ini? Siapa tahu dengan begitu, ia bisa mengingat kalau kau adalah Changdollah"

"Sudah.. Tapi Yunho hyung selalu menolak ajakan pergi bersama denganku.."

_Tes!_

Air mata Changmin tanpa dikomando telah membasahi sepatunya.

_Grep!_

"Menangislah.." bisik Yifan yang kini memeluk Changmin dari samping.

_Tes! Tes!_

Tetesan demi tetesan mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah. Namun kali ini bukan Changmin yang menangis. Melainkan sesosok pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Changmin yang menatap Changmin dan Yifan di kejauhan.

Sosok itu adalah Yunho yang memang sengaja ingin mendatangi taman itu guna bernostalgia tentangnya bersama Changdollah dulu.

Tapi siapa sangka, jika ia bisa melihat Changdollah-nya di sana.. Bersama laki-laki lain yang tampak begitu serasi dan berlaku lembut pada Changmin.

Maka Yunho pun memutuskan untuk melihat Changmin dari jauh. Dan mematri dalam ingatannya ketika Changmin berhasil dibuat tertawa oleh pria yang sedang bersamanya.

"Dasar Pangeran Es!"

"Dasar cerewet! Kesini kau!"

"Ahahahah tangkap aku kalau bisa!"

Changmin dan Yifan tampak asyik berkejar-kejaran di taman yang tak terlalu luas itu. Hingga tidak menyadari sosok Yunho yang merasa terpukul dan tak berguna berdiam lama-lama di sana.

"Apakah aku terlambat menyadari cintaku padamu?" gumam Yunho dengan sejuta penyesalan di dadanya.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

Yunho dan kedua orangtuanya kini telah bersiap menuju kediaman keluarga Shim, atau lebih tepatnya kediaman rumah Changmin.

Menurut kabar yang Yunho dapatkan dari orangtuanya, Changmin kini telah pulang ke kediamannya. Dan tentu saja, hal ini membawa kecurigaan bahwa Changmin telah siap mengurus perceraiannya dengan Yunho.

Maka undangan makan malam bersama ini pun menjadi suatu hal basa basi untuk urusan yang sebenarnya.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya Jung.. Tuan dan Nyonya Besar sudah menunggu.. Mari saya antar.." ucap sang kepala Maid yang menyambut kedatangan Yunho dan orangtuanya.

Dan begitu Yunho dan orangtuanya sampai di ruang keluarga, bisa Yunho lihat bahwa di sana terdapat orangtua Changmin yang sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang pria yang Yunho pernah lihat sebelumnya bersama Changmin di taman beberapa waktu silam.

"Ah.. kalian sudah datang!" sang kepala keluarga di rumah itu pun kini bangkit berdiri bersama istrinya untuk menyambut kedatangan Yunho dan orangtuanya.

"Oh ya, kenalkan.. Ini Wu Yifan.." Tuan Shim memperkenalkan Yifan pada Yunho dan orangtuanya. Dan Yifan tampak membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Ia tetangga kami saat kami tinggal di China dulu.. Sekarang, Yifan berkuliah di sini.. Dan tanpa sengaja, ia menemukan Changmin yang pingsan di tepi jalan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.."

"MWO? Pingsan?!" tanya Yunho panik tanpa sadar. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat semua kepala yang ada di sana menatap Yunho heran sekaligus terkejut. Karena sepengetahuan mereka, Yunho selalu tidak perduli akan keadaan Changmin.

"Apa Changmin baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin?!" tanya Yunho lagi dengan beruntun.

"Ia tidak apa-apa.. Hanya dehidrasi, terlalu lelah, telat makan, kekurangan darah, dan depresi" jawab Yifan tanpa ekspresi.

_**Brukk!**_

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai karena merasa lututnya begitu lemas.

"Separah itukah?" gumam Yunho dengan lirih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dan tak lama kemudian air mata mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Katakanlah Yunho cengeng. Tapi toh ia tak perduli.

Karena nyatanya tetes demi tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan hanya untuk Changmin seorang. Karena rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang mendalam pada Changmin.

"Kau baru sadar sekarang? Setelah apa yang selama ini kau lakukan pada Changdollah?" tanya Ny. Shim dengan menahan amarahnya.

Tentu saja ia marah. Orangtua mana yang tidak marah jika anaknya disia-siakan oleh menantunya. Bahkan, orangtua Yunho sendiri pun tampak kecewa pada anak mereka sendiri. Karena mereka tahu, sebaik dan sesempurna apa seorang Changmin.

"Mom, Dad.. Makan malamnya sudah si—" Changmin yang baru saja bergabung di ruang keluarga mendadak kelu ketika ia melihat orangtua Yunho dan terlebih.. Yunho yang kini tengah berlutut dengan mata yang basah.

"—ap"

Kini kedua bola mata mirip bambi itu bertatapan secara langsung dengan mata musang milik Yunho. Membuat keduanya kembali hanyut pada luka masing-masing yang selama ini tersimpan dengan baik.

"Kau tampak manis malam ini.."

Hingga pujian Yifan untuk Changmin berhasil memutuskan kontak mata Changmin untuk menatap Yifan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi selama ini aku tidak manis?!" canda Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Membuat Yifan dan yang lainnya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Changmin yang menggemaskan.

Namun tidak dengan Yunho..

Karena Yunho memilih bergeming menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo semuanya, kita ke ruang makan.. Makan malam sudah siap.." ajak Tuan Shim pada yang lainnya. Namun saat keenam orang itu hendak menuju ruang makan, Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap Yunho yang tengah menghapus kasar bekas air matanya.

"Ayo!"

Sebuah tangan putih halus terulur di hadapan Yunho. Membuat Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah wajah manis idamannya yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

Walau ragu, Yunho tetap menyambutnya dengan lembut dan berdiri di hadapan Changmin yang tetap tersenyum manis.

"Apa aku salah jika aku mengatakan kau begitu cantik?"

Dan senyuman manis di wajah Changmin langsung hilang dalam sekejap ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Ish! Kau pikir aku perempuan!" omel Changmin sambil memukuli lengan Yunho dengan ringan. Tapi entah mengapa Yunho merasa begitu bahagia karena berhasil menggoda Changmin yang tampak semakin cantik saat sedang marah.

"Oke Okee.. aku minta maaf, istriku yang manis.."

_Blush!_

Changmin menghentikan pukulannya di lengan Yunho karena ia merona hebat begitu mendengar sapaan Yunho untuknya.

"Dasar gombal!" maki Changmin sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tengah tersenyum menatap punggung Changmin yang menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Changmin kini duduk di antara Yifan dan Yunho yang duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya dengan orangtua Yunho dan Changmin mengitari mereka.

Suasana tampak tenang dan mencekam, terlebih ketika makan malam tiba di penghujung acara.

"Saya rasa, kalian sudah tahu apa maksud dan tujuan kami mengundang kalian makan malam di sini.." ucap Tuan Shim membuka pembicaraan.

"Saya sudah membawa surat perceraiannya.." Tuan Jung tampak mengeluarkan sebuah map biru yang ia buka dan ternyata berisi surat perceraian Changmin dan Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau menandatanganinya!" seru Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan begitu melihat isi map tersebut. Membuat keduanya saling bertatapan dengan bingung.

'_Bukankah Yunho hyung menginginkanku untuk pergi dari kehidupannya?'_

'_Bukankah perceraian ini Changmin yang menginginkannya?'_

"Ekhem.."

Tuan Shim tampak berdehem guna memutuskan kontak mata Yunho dan Changmin.

"Saya punya solusi lain yang sudah saya bicarakan dengan istri saya.. " Tuan Shim memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana seriusnya Yunho dan Changmin menantikan kelanjutan ucapannya. Bahkan saking seriusnya, Yunho dan Changmin sampai duduk dengan tegak.

"Kami ingin memberikan mereka waktu seminggu untuk tinggal bersama kembali.. Dan setelah itu, jika memang mereka tidak cocok mereka bisa menandatangani surat perceraian ini.."

Yunho dan Changmin tampak menantikan jawaban dari Tuan dan Ny. Jung dengan penuh antisipasi. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Yunho dan Changmin bergenggaman tangan dengan erat.

Setelah saling berbisik, Tuan dan Ny. Jung akhirnya menjawab, " Baiklah, kami setuju.."

Dan seketika itu juga Yunho dan Changmin tampak merilekskan tubuh mereka sambil berpandangan dan melempar senyum penuh kelegaan.

"Tapi kalau nanti Changdollah resmi bercerai dengan Yunho, aku akan segera membawa orangtuaku untuk melamar Changdollah" putus Yifan sambil tersenyum miring ke arah Tuan Shim yang diangguki oleh Tuan Shim sendiri.

Sementara itu, Yunho memandang Yifan dengan tajam dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Changmin erat dengan posesif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terpaksa Chapter 2-nya nanachan potong jadi 2 part, karena kepanjangan ^^**

**So, Keep Reading! And see you in the next part of the Last Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2-B

**~ Say, I Love You ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**..TwoShots Story..**

**Cast : HOMIN (Yunho x Changmin)**

Cameo : Kyungsoo, Yifan

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typo's, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**..Story 2-B..**

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

"Yunho hyung.." lirih Changmin sambil menunduk malu saat Yunho mendekatinya secara perlahan dan berusaha melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Changmin. Degupan jantung keduanya seolah menjadi irama penenang di dalam ruangan bernuansa violet tersebut.

"Mulai malam ini, aku akan tidur di sini.. Berbagi kamar denganmu.." bisik Yunho seraya menaikkan dagu Changmin dengan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jarinya "..dan berbagi ranjang denganmu" lanjut Yunho lagi ketika mata musangnya memerangkap mata bulat Changmin yang berbinar indah.

Keduanya kini kembali hanyut pada buaian tatapan lembut masing-masing dengan rona merah muda tipis menghiasi wajah keduanya saat ini. Hingga akhirnya Yunho mulai menggerakkan wajahnya secara perlahan mendekati wajah manis Changmin yang semakin bersemu.

Tinggal satu senti lagi..

Keduanya akan mengunci bibir mereka dalam buaian lembut yang selama ini mereka idamkan..

.

.

.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong!_

Namun suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi berhasil mengacaukan suasana romantis tersebut.

.

.

.

Changmin langsung saja melepas diri dari rengkuhan Yunho karena harus segera membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk tamu yang terkesan tak sabar tersebut.

_Klik!_

"Hai manis.."

Suara rendah yang tak asing langsung mendera pendengaran Changmin begitu pintu apartemennya terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok tampan berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum konyol pada Changmin.

"_Ck!_ Siapa yang datang?" tanya Yunho sedikit kesal menghampiri Changmin yang termenung bingung di depan pintu.

"Y- Yifan?" lirih Changmin masih menatap bingung Yifan, pria yang tak tahu waktu bertamu di malam hari.

"Mau apa kau kemari malam-malam begini?" tanya Yunho yang kini memposisikan dirinya di samping Changmin, dan dengan sengaja melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Changmin.

"Hei! Beginikah cara kalian menyambut tamu? _Ck!_ Yang benar saja!"

Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, kini Yifan dengan seenak jidatnya meloyor masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho dan Changmin yang memasang wajah super bingung.

Bagaimana tidak bingung? Jika Yifan tiba-tiba saja datang ke apartemen mereka pukul 10 malam dengan sebuah koper besar.

Catat! KOPER BESAR!

"Kamarku sedang direnovasi, jadi untuk sementara waktu aku tinggal di sini.." ucap Yifan santai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"YAK!" teriak Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"APA?! Tidak, tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku tidak mau menampung 'orang itu' di apartemen kita!"

"Tapi hyung~ Kau kan dengar sendiri tadi.. Kamarnya sedang direnovasi.."

"Heiiii.. kau lupa dia itu pewaris keluarga bangsawan Wu! Di rumahnya tidak hanya ada satu kamar!"

"Tapi hyung~ ia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar tamunya! Kan ia sudah menjelaskan hal ini pada kita!"

"Tapi kenapa harus di apartemen kita?! Ia bahkan bisa menyewa hotel termahal di negeri ini!"

"Itu karena Daddy yang memintanya untuk tinggal di sini sementara waktu.. Lagipula, apa salahnya sih sedikit membantunya? Ia kan juga sahabatku, hyung~"

"Tapi bisa saja ia bohong! Dengan berdalih, Daddy yang menyuruhnya!"

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, telfon saja Paman Shim!" teriak Yifan dari arah ruang keluarga yang pastinya dapat mendengar perdebatan alot Yunho dan Changmin di kamar Changmin, yang kini telah resmi menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

"Huft~ Aku akan menelfon Daddy kalau begitu!" putus Changmin pada akhirnya sambil mengambil ponselnya di atas ranjang.

_"Yeoboseyo.."_

"Daddy~!" pekik Changmin ceria seperti biasa. Kemudian dengan sengaja ia me-_loudspeaker_ ponselnya agar Yunho bisa mendengar percakapannya bersama sang ayah.

_"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"_

"Daddy! Tentu saja aku baik! Kita kan baru bertemu satu jam yang lalu!" ucap Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya hingga membuat Yunho gemas dan menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium bibir Changmin saat itu juga.

_"Kkkk~ "_ terdengar kekehan kecil dari sang ayah di seberang sambungan telepon _"..Daddy kira, Yunho sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu, sayang.."_

"Daddy! Jangan menggodaku!" protes Changmin yang merona cantik wajahnya. Membuat Yunho kini tak tahan untuk memeluk tubuh Changmin dari belakang.

Walau awalnya cukup tersentak kaget, tapi akhirnya Changmin merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada tubuh Yunho di belakangnya. Ia juga membiarkan Yunho yang kini meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Changmin sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Changmin yang menjadi candunya sekarang.

_"Jadi, ada apa menelepon Daddy malam-malam begini, hm?"_

"Itu.. tentang Yifan.."

_"Ada apa dengan Yifan? Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya?"_

Pertanyaan sang Daddy sontak mengejutkan Yunho dan Changmin sekaligus.

"T-Tidak Daddy! B-Bukan itu! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan.. Apa benar Daddy yang menyuruh Yifan untuk tinggal sementara di apartemenku?"

"..."

Hening beberapa detik, karena sang Daddy tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Dad? Kau masih disana?"

_"Ya, sayang.. Memang Daddy yang menyuruh Yifan untuk tinggal bersama kalian sementara waktu.. Kalian tidak keberatan, kan?"_

Changmin sempat menoleh pada Yunho yang kini berwajah pasrah dan mengangkat sedikit bahunya, isyarat _'Apa boleh buat?'_

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Apa ini? Aku tidak suka omelet ayam! Buatkan aku omelet daging sapi saja!"

"Ish! Dasar menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja kau menyuruh-nyuruhku! Kalau kau mau, makan! Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah! Biar saja perutmu kosong kelaparan!"

"Dasar cerewet! Aku tidak mau ayam! Aku mau daging sapi!"

"Kau buat saja sendiri! Yang mau makan itu kan kau! Bukan aku! Kenapa harus aku yang membuatkannya untukmu!"

Yunho yang baru saja keluar kamar setelah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya, kini disuguhkan keributan di meja makan antara Yifan dan Changmin yang saling adu mulut.

"Ekhem.."

Dan begitu mendengar suara Yunho berdeham, sontak Yifan dan Changmin menghentikan aksi ribut mereka.

"Maaf.." gumam Yifan pelan dan hendak beranjak dari meja makan.

"Tunggu!"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Changmin yang kini menahan lengan Yifan yang ingin bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Biar aku buatkan omelet daging sapinya.." sambung Changmin yang kini berdiri dan kembali berkutat dengan perabotan masaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Yunho ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Yifan yang sedang asyik menyesap _Latte_-nya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Yifan santai.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Yunho geram padanya. Jelas-jelas ia melihat dan mendengar Yifan dan istrinya yang ribut di meja makan. Tapi Yifan menjawab dengan santai bahwa tidak ada yang ia ributkan?

"Ini sarapanmu.."

Changmin kembali ke meja makan dengan menyajikan omelet daging sapi spesial untuk Yifan.

"Terima kasih, manis.." Yifan tersenyum manis yang dibalas oleh Changmin sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho.

"Ekhem! Bisa kau ubah penggilanmu pada istriku?"

Pertanyaan Yunho untuk Yifan membuat Changmin menatapnya terkejut tetapi Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Maaf, aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya 'Changdollahku yang manis'.. Dan aku rasa, aku tak bisa mengubahnya"

Jawaban Yifan memberikan Yunho kepastian..

Bahwa ia telah mencetuskan api peperangan di antara mereka berdua.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

Pukul lima lebih lima belas menit Yunho kini sudah menapakkan kakinya di depan apartemennya. Ia tentu tak akan menyia-nyiakan satu minggu yang diberikan untuknya memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang selama ini ia perbuat pada Changmin. Satu minggu yang kini hanya tersisa lima hari lagi.

Maka Yunho pun dengan antusias memiliki rencana untuk makan malam bersama Changmin malam ini.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Yifan?_

_Arrrgh!_

Yunho benar-benar dibuat frustasi pada sosok tampan berambut pirang itu! Karena Yifan selalu mempunyai ide untuk mengganggu momen kebersamaannya bersama Changmin.

Dengan tergesa, Yunho menekan enam digit angka sebagai password apartemennya.

_Klik!_

Dan begitu pintu apartemennya terbuka, Yunho benar-benar dibuat takjub bukan main.

Bukan takjub pada sesuatu yang positif. Melainkan ke arah negatif.

Jika biasanya saat pintu apartemennya terbuka, Changmin akan langsung menyerbunya dengan senyuman manis dan pelukan serta kecupan di pipi. Kini istrinya itu justru sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan tv sambil memainkan games bersama pria lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yifan. Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Changmin namun secara terang-terangan ingin mengambil Changmin darinya.

"Ahahaha dasar idiot! Masa gerakan seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa!"

"_Ck!_ Dasar cerewet! Aku kan tidak pernah memainkan yang seri ini!"

Yunho yang sudah akan menghampiri Changmin, kini kembali memundurkan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar suara tawa Changmin yang begitu khas dan renyah.

Sejak mereka bertemu kembali setelah 10 tahun mereka berpisah, Yunho sadar bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun membuat Changmin tertawa.

Tapi kini?

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia melihat Changmin yang begitu berwarna saat bersama Yifan.

Mulai dari Changmin yang berteriak kesal, Changmin yang marah-marah, Changmin yang tersenyum manis, hingga Changmin yang tertawa lepas.

Sedangkan saat bersamanya? Changmin hanya bisa menangis dan tersenyum manis dengan terpaksa.

_Apa keberadaanku hanya akan membebaninya?_

_Apa aku salah jika ingin tetap mempertahankan pernikahan ini?_

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, tak ingin menambah luka di hatinya dengan menyaksikan kebersamaan Changmin dan Yifan.

"Yunho hyung.."

Namun suara lembut Changmin menyapa telinga Yunho saat ia hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Changmin menghentikan kegiatan bermain gamesnya dan menghampiri Yunho dengan segera.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Yunho hyung sudah pulang?"

Setelah mengecup singkat pipi Yunho dan memeluknya sekilas, jari jemari lentik Changmin mulai membuka simpul dasi di kerah Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu acaramu dengan Yifan"

Ucapan datar Yunho membuat gerakan tangan Changmin berhenti dan menatap mata musangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak usah dibahas"

Yunho mengusak rambut Changmin dengan lembut dan berjalan melewati Changmin begitu saja. Membuat Changmin semakin tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho-nya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Changmin memilih untuk menyusul Yunho ke dalam kamar mereka.

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin, tak menyadari bahwa Yifan menyaksikan semuanya. Memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan bungkam. Dan setelah Changmin benar-benar memasuki kamarnya menyusul Yunho, barulah Yifan tersenyum ambigu.

"Dasar pasangan bodoh!"

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Yifan mengernyit heran melihat penampilan Yunho dan Changmin yang rapi bersiap akan pergi.

"Kami mau makan malam di luar.. Kau mau titip sesuatu?" tawar Changmin ceria yang kini menggandeng lengan Yunho begitu mesra.

"Aku ikut!"

"_MWO?!_" teriak Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Kalian tega membiarkanku kelaparan di sini sendirian?"

"Tapi.. kami mau.."

"Berkencan?" potong Yifan pada kalimat Changmin yang menggantung. Dan Changmin mengangguk imut sambil merona malu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian.. Kita _double date!_ Ayo!" Yifan tiba-tiba saja keluar apartemen mendahului Changmin dan Yunho yang saling berpandangan bingung.

_'Kenapa jadi begini?'_ Yunho menghela nafas frustasi.

.

.

.

Yunho menyetir mobil dengan mood-nya yang jatuh memburuk. Sementara istrinya duduk di sampingnya sambil bersenandung riang dan sesekali bercanda gurau dengan pria yang duduk di jok belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Yifan.

"Hei.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana! Kudengar, restoran itu baru buka seminggu yang lalu" tunjuk Yifan pada sebuah restoran pada sebelah kiri jalan yang berada 20 meter di depan.

"_Ne_, Yunho hyung! Kita makan disana ya?"

Demi mengabulkan permintaan sang istri tercinta, akhirnya Yunho menepikan mobilnya dan menyetujui restoran yang dipilih Changmin.

Namun keduanya tak menyadari..

Bahwa kini Yifan tengah menyeringai misterius.

.

.

.

Yunho, Changmin, dan Yifan memilih sebuah ruang VIP untuk acara makan malam spesial mereka. Walau tampak sekali hiasan dan dekorasi nuansa modern, nyatanya suasana yang ada di restoran tersebut entah mengapa rasanya tak asing bagi Yunho. Seolah, ia memiliki kesan tersendiri terhadap nuansa yang sama dengan restoran yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Mana kekasihmu? Kau bilang kita akan _double date!_" tuntut Changmin pada Yifan yang dengan santainya langsung memilih makanan pada buku menu yang saat ini ia pegang.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi" jawab Yifan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya, jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, Yifan tidak sepenuhnya memberi perhatian pada buku menu yang ada di tangannya. Karena kenyataannya, ia melirikkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru restoran berharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang kini tengah ia cari.

"Permisi"

Tiba-tiba saja Yifan bangkit dari duduknya dan hal itu tentu saja mengundang perhatian dari Yunho dan Changmin yang saling memandang bingung.

"Silahkan duduk.."

Belum berapa lama, Yifan kini sudah kembali ke mejanya dengan mempersilahkan seseorang untuk duduk di sebelah kursinya.

"!"

_**DEG!**_

.

.

.

Hening melanda keempat pasang mata yang kini duduk melingkari sebuah meja kelas VIP tersebut.

Yunho dan Changmin sungguh terkejut dengan seseorang yang baru saja Yifan bawa untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Aku rasa.. aku tidak perlu mengenalkannya lagi pada kalian.." Yifan berucap sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Bukankah begitu?—" Yifan memandang lembut sosok yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

"—Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memandang Yifan bingung, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju dan menundukkan wajahnya karena tak berani menatap wajah Yunho dan Changmin di hadapannya.

Keheningan yang memuakkan kini menyelimuti keempat pemuda yang ada di meja tersebut. Terlebih, Kyungsoo sebenarnya bingung bukan main. Karena ia tak mengenal Yifan sama sekali. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba saja menariknya dan membawanya ke mejanya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya, Kyungsoo kini dihadapkan pada sepasang suami istri yang pernah hinggap di hidupnya.

"Mm.. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Changmin yang pada akhirnya bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Baik, Sunbae.. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku.. juga baik.."

Hening kembali melanda setelah Changmin dan Kyungsoo menanyakan kabar masing-masing kemudian meninggalkan kecanggungan yang sangat terasa.

Namun Kyungsoo yang awalnya hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, kini bahkan mulai menatap Yunho dengan penuh kerinduan yang kentara sekali. Membuat Changmin mau tak mau cemburu saat melirik Yunho yang ternyata membalas tatapan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Kudengar, kau baru saja membuka restoran ini seminggu yang lalu.." ucap Yifan membuka pembicaraan, karena ia tak tahan melihat tatapan sedih Changmin. Maka dengan sengaja Yifan bertanya pada Kyungsoo agar ia bisa memutus kontak matanya dengan Yunho.

"_Ne_.. ini restoran kedua yang aku miliki.. _By the way_, kalian ingin pesan apa? " jawab Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memesankan untuk kami?" tawar Yifan yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan _Yuk Gae Jang, Baechuseon, Malgeun-guk_, dan.. Ah! Yunho hyung suka sekali _Sundubu jjigae!_"

Kyungsoo tampak antusias memilihkan makanan dan tanpa sadar bahwa ia begitu hafal akan makanan yang biasa Yunho pesan di restorannya terdahulu.

_'Bahkan Kyungsoo begitu hafal akan makanan yang Yunho hyung suka..'_ batin Changmin meringis.

"Wah.. Kau hafal sekali makanan kesukaan Yunho.." sindir Yifan yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Yunho merasa canggung dan tak enak hati pada Changmin yang memilih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku mau pesan Strawberry _smoothies_ dicampur _milkshake_ cokelat, satu.."

Changmin sontak menegakkan kepalanya menghadap Yifan begitu mendengar pesanan yang baru saja Yifan sebutkan. Karena itu adalah minuman favorit Changmin ketika moodnya sedang buruk.

"Spesial untukku.." sambung Yifan sambil melirik ke arah Changmin yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya bersedih. Karena Changmin pikir, minuman itu untuknya.. Tapi ternyata, Yifan memesan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Yifan? Sebenarnya ia merasa tak tega untuk sedikit mempermainkan perasaan Changmin saat ini. Tapi minuman yang baru saja ia pesan, sebenarnya memang ia tujukan untuk Changmin.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu.. Karena masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan.."

Setelah perbincangan canggung dan urusan pemesanan makanan selesai, Kyungsoo memilih untuk undur diri. Karena ia cukup sadar diri, bahwa kehadirannya di meja tersebut hanya mendatangkan kecanggungan dan ketidaknyamanan.

Dan setelah Kyungsoo pergi, barulah Yunho menyadari satu hal..

Bahwa Yifan memang sengaja mengajak mereka ke tempat makan itu. Bahkan ia juga berbohong untuk mengajak teman kencannya makan malam.

Namun baru saja Yunho ingin memaki Yifan, makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

"Untukmu.." Yifan menggeser minuman yang ia pesan untuk Changmin. Dan Yunho tentu melihat hal tersebut.

Ketika Yifan memberikan minumannya sambil tersenyum lembut dan Changmin yang menerimanya dengan tersenyum manis. Maka Yunho pun memilih bungkam pada interaksi keduanya demi mendapati wajah manis Changmin yang menyeruput minumannya dengan senyum berseri.

Yunho benar-benar merasa kalah telak.

Bukan hanya ia tidak mengetahui apa yang disukai Changmin, tapi ia juga tak bisa membuat Changmin tertawa dan tersenyum seperti yang Yifan lakukan pada Changmin.

_Tes!_

Tanpa sadar,

Setitik air mata berhasil menyeruak dari mata musang milik Yunho. Namun ia segera menghapusnya dalam hitungan detik hingga Changmin tak menyadarinya.

"Maaf.."

Yifan dan Changmin yang sudah siap untuk menyantap makan malam mereka mendadak menghentikan gerakan tangan mereka dan menoleh pada Yunho.

"Aku lupa.. Ada janji meeting dengan klien malam ini.." Yunho menatap Changmin dengan sendu sementara Changmin menatap Yunho dengan kecewa.

"Kau lanjutkan saja makan malamnya bersama Yifan.. Aku harus pergi sekarang.."

Setelah mengusap rambut Changmin dengan lembut, Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin berdua dengan Yifan.

Kencan yang selama ini Changmin impi-impikan.. Kini gagal tak terlaksana..

"Menangislah.." bisik Yifan dengan sorot mata terluka melihat Changmin yang memandang kosong kepergian Yunho.

Dan di detik berikutnya, Changmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang mengalir keluar.

.

.

.

Yunho hanya beralasan pada Changmin untuk bisa keluar dari restoran itu. Bukan karena ia seorang pengecut yang pergi begitu saja menghindari masalah. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Changmin lebih dalam lagi jika dirinya terlalu lama di sana.

Yunho tak buta untuk melihat kesedihan di mata Changmin saat mengetahui ada Kyungsoo di sana. Dan Yunho juga dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Yifan bisa mengembalikan keceriaan Changmin kembali dengan usahanya yang tak pernah Yunho bayangkan.

Oleh sebab itu, Yunho ingin memberikan waktu bagi Changmin untuk menumpahkan perasaannya pada Yifan, sahabatnya.

Dan di sinilah Yunho sekarang.. Berdiam diri di depan restoran Kyungsoo yang baru, sambil menatap kosong lampu jalan.

Ada perasaan sesak yang menghimpitnya saat ini..

Ketika ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Changmin, semuanya justru hancur berantakan. Dan Yunho mulai ragu untuk kembali pada Changmin.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia sudah tidak mencintai Changmin lagi. Tapi justru karena ia sangat mencintai Changmin hingga tak ingin lagi menyakiti Changmin sedikitpun.

Ia takut, jika kebersamaannya dengan Changmin hanya akan membuat Changmin bersedih dan terluka.

Ia takut..

Jika Yifan memang yang terbaik untuk Changmin-nya.

"Yunho hyung?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Dimana kini Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu restorannya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri Yunho yang bergeming di tempatnya. Dan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ringan sambil kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah lampu jalan.

Merasa bisu adalah suatu hal yang bijak, maka Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa kembali bungkam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Yifan?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu, pemuda berambut pirang itu?"

"Hm" jawab Yunho melalui gumaman.

"Dia.. Tampan.."

Yunho menghela nafas frustasi mendengar jawaban polos Kyungsoo.

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Tapi.. Apakah menurutmu.. Yifan.. cocok jika bersanding dengan.. Changmin?"

Kyungsoo menatap Yunho tak percaya dan ia dibuat sangat terkejut ketika ia justru melihat Yunho yang menangis sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung.." lirih Kyungsoo iba.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku" ucap Yunho dengan suara bergetar tanpa menghentikan air matanya yang mengaliri rahang tegasnya.

_Grep!_

Kyungsoo yang tak tega melihat Yunho menangis akhirnya memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan begitu erat.

Dan di saat itulah..

Yifan dan Changmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Membuat Yifan dan Changmin menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memeluk erat Yunho.

_Tes!_

"Yunho hyung.." lirih Changmin sambil membekap mulutnya guna menghalau isak tangisnya yang pecah begitu saja.

_Tap_

Changmin memundurkan langkah kakinya dengan tetap membekap mulutnya dan menangis terisak.

"Changdollah!" teriak Yifan ketika Changmin tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari pergi.

Dan teriakan Yifan tersebut, berhasil membuat Yunho dan Kyungsoo tersentak kaget hingga melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Changdollah.." lirih Yunho hendak mengejar Changmin namun dihalau oleh Kyungsoo yang memegangi lengannya.

"Biar Yifan yang mengejarnya.. Lebih baik Yunho hyung pulang saja dan tunggu Changmin sunbae.. Bicarakan masalah kalian dengan kepala dingin.. Aku yakin.. Bahkan sangat yakin. Kalau Changmin sunbae sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya pergi masuk ke dalam restorannya.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Aku akan menandatanganinya.." ucap Changmin lirih sambil menatap pantulan lampu-lampu jembatan di Sungai Han.

Dan Yifan yang mendengarnya segera menjajarkan dirinya di samping Changmin.

"Kau yakin bisa bahagia setelah menandatangani surat perceraian itu?"

"Bukankah kau berjanji untuk melamarku? Dan membantuku menjemput kebahagiaanku?"

Yifan memandang teduh raut wajah sendu Changmin yang tak lepas dari hamparan sungai di hadapannya.

"Bukankah kita akan bahagia jika bersama orang yang kita cintai?" Changmin akhirnya memandang Yifan dengan mata bulatnya yang basah. "Dan orang yang kau cintai adalah Yunho.. Bukan aku.." ucap Yifan tenang.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana jika ternyata Yunho hyung yang tidak mencintaiku?" Changmin kembali meluruskan pandangannya pada sungai Han.

"Jika Yunho tidak mencintaimu, ia pasti sudah menandatangani surat perceraian itu sejak awal"

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

Malam itu Yunho tak bisa memejamkan matanya sedetikpun. Ia hanya bisa duduk gelisah di ruang tamu hingga tanpa sadar pagi menjelang. Rupanya, Changmin tak pulang dan bahkan ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

_Klik!_

Hingga akhirnya pintu apartemennya terbuka, membuat Yunho tersentak kaget begitu pula dengan Changmin dan Yifan yang melihat Yunho masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang semalam dengan keadaan berantakan.

Dengan raut khawatir, Yunho menghampiri Changmin dan menatapnya tepat di mata. Membuat Changmin menundukkan wajahnya cepat-cepat menghindari tatapan mata Yunho yang selalu bisa melumpuhkannya.

"Biarkan Changdollah istirahat dulu.." Yifan berucap sebelum menggandeng tangan Changmin dan membawanya menuju kamar Yunho dan Changmin. Membuat Yunho kembali merasa terpuruk ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Changmin.

_Tes!_

Lagi, setetes air mata berhasil keluar dari mata musangnya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sendu.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

Yunho hanya bisa memandangi punggung Changmin yang tertidur membelakanginya.

Jarak mereka sangatlah dekat..

Hanya segapai tangan, bahkan Yunho bisa merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang kini tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Namun kenapa rasanya seperti ada ribuan kilometer jarak yang membuat Yunho tak bisa merengkuh Changmin dalam dekapannya.

_Tes!_

"Maafkan aku.." Yunho berbisik lirih di balik punggung Changmin.

"Aku.. _hiks_.."

Yunho mengangkat tangannya yang satu senti lagi menyentuh rambut halus Changmin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Namun Yunho kembali menarik tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Changmin.

Tanpa ia ketahui, bahwa Changmin tak benar-benar tertidur saat itu. Dan ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta Yunho untuknya.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

_"Bagaimana, Jia Heng?"_

"Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang bodoh, Paman!"

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari seberang sambungan telepon yang Yifan pegang.

_"Bodoh bagaimana maksudmu?"_

"Ck! Jelas-jelas mereka itu saling mencintai! Tapi justru malah saling menyakiti satu sama lain" gerutu Yifan pada telepon genggamnya.

_"Jadi.. bagaimana selanjutnya?"_

"Paman tenang saja, akan kupastikan mereka membakar surat perceraian itu! Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku untuk membuat Changdollah bahagia.."

_"Aku banyak berhutang budi padamu, Nak.. Bagaimana caraku membalas kebaikanmu?"_

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Aku punya tiket masuk taman bermain untuk kalian berdua!" Yifan meletakkan secarik kertas di atas meja makan di hadapan Yunho dan Changmin.

"_MWO?_ Tiket _Couple?_" seru Changmin tak percaya pada tulisan yang ada di tiket tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kalian kan suami istri! Tidak masalah bukan?"

Sementara Changmin bimbang, Yunho malah memandangi Changmin dengan penuh harap. Karena ini merupakan kesempatannya yang terakhir untuk kencan berdua dengan sang istri. Karena hari ini adalah hari keenam dari yang dijanjikan oleh orangtua mereka.

"Sudah sana pergi! Anggap saja ini hadiah kencan dariku karena aku sudah diperbolehkan menginap di sini!" usir Yifan dengan santai mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Yunho dan Changmin.

"Yak! Kau mengusir kami?! Kau lupa ini apartemen kami?!" sungut Changmin melihat ketidaksopanan Yifan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi.." ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin.

Sebenarnya, Changmin masih ingin memarahi Yifan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia juga tak ingin membuat Yunho terlalu lama menunggu sambutan tangannya.

Sementara Yifan yang melihat tautan jemari Yunho dan Changmin, kini menaikturunkan alis tebalnya untuk menggoda Changmin sambil tersenyum ambigu.

"Awas kau!" ancam Changmin sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Yunho meninggalkan apartemen itu.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Jangan pernah melepaskan genggaman tanganmu dariku!" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin ketika melihat pemandangan di taman bermain tersebut. Jujur saja, sebenarnya mereka syok bukan main, karena pengunjung taman bermain hari itu sangat banyak sekali. Dan ditambah, mereka tampak berpasang-pasangan.

Awalnya, Changmin tampak ragu jika harus mengikuti rangkaian permainan dan acara yang harus dilakukan berpasang-pasangan. Tapi entah mengapa, Yunho tampak serius sekali melakukannya. Hingga mau tak mau Changmin dibuat tersenyum bahagia saat Yunho bersusah payah melewati rintangan di kolam arus demi mendapatkan sebuah boneka besar untuknya.

"Emm.. Yunho hyung.." panggil Changmin malu-malu sambil memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ besar hadiah Yunho memenangkan permainan.

"Ya?" sahut Yunho memandang teduh Changmin dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya.

"Yunho hyung tidak harus melakukan semua permainan itu.. Lihat! Sampai berkeringat seperti ini.." Changmin akhirnya mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusapkannya pada wajah Yunho dengan lembut.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu.. Untuk membuktikan seberapa besar cintaku padamu.."

_Blush!_

Pergerakan tangan Changmin di wajah Yunho mendadak berhenti seirama dengan rona merah muda yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Maaf.." ucap Yunho sambil meraih tangan Changmin di wajahnya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini menyakitimu.." Yunho berucap tulus sambil membawa tangan Changmin menuju dada sebelah kirinya. Tempat dimana jantungnya kini berdetak cepat ketika bersama Changmin.

Dan Changmin berusaha menyelami tatapan lembut Yunho padanya demi mendapati ketulusan dan kejujuran di sana.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu menangis dan terluka.."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu.. Aku selalu memaafkanmu.." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum manis. Benar-benar manis sampai rasanya Yunho telah menemukan sesosok malaikat yang begitu cantik di hadapannya.

Dan Yunho benar-benar merasa bahagia mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Changmin hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar dengan sebulir air mata berhasil menyeruak dari mata musangnya.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

"Bagaimana kencan kalian hari ini?" tanya Yifan _to the point_ saat Yunho dan Changmin tiba di apartemen mereka.

"Biasa saja.." jawab Yunho datar sambil menggendong Changmin _bridal style_ ke kamar mereka.

"_Ck!_ Apanya yang biasa saja? Mengaku biasa saja, tapi sudah menggendong mesra begitu!" gerutu Yifan sambil melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menonton televisi.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Yifan?" tanya Changmin heran melihat Yifan duduk di meja makan saat sarapan pagi, berdandan rapi dan membawa serta koper besarnya.

"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan kalian"

Yifan menatap Yunho dan Changmin yang duduk dihadapannya dengan serius.

"Sebenarnya, tujuanku menginap di sini untuk mendapatkan kepastian tentang ini.." Yifan membawa sebuah map biru ke atas meja dan menghadapkannya pada Yunho dan Changmin yang membelalak terkejut.

"Ayo tunggu apalagi? Cepat tanda tangani! Bukankah waktu satu minggu untuk kalian sudah habis?"

Yunho dan Changmin kini saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau menandatanganinya, bakar saja surat itu!"

"Oke! Aku akan bakar sekarang juga!" Yunho yang tersulut emosinya kini meraih map biru tersebut untuk dibawanya ke atas kompor gas.

"Sebelum aku membakar surat ini, kutegaskan satu hal padamu, Yifan! Aku. Tidak. Akan. Menyerahkan. Istriku. Pada. Siapapun!"

Masih dengan penuh emosi, Yunho menyalakan kompor gas di dapur tersebut dan membakar map biru berisi surat perceraiannya dengan Changmin.

Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Yifan tersenyum dalam hati.

"Baiklah, saatnya aku pergi sekarang.." Yifan bangkit berdiri sambil memasang kacamata hitam _Rayban_-nya. "Karena semakin lama aku di sini, semakin lama juga aku akan mendapat keponakan dari kalian" ucap Yifan sambil menggeret kopernya cepat-cepat keluar apartemen, sebelum..

"Yifaaaaan! Apa maksud perkataanmu, idiot?!" maki Changmin yang baru menangkap maksud perkataan Yifan.

"Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Yifan.." ucap Yunho yang telah selesai membenahi sisa pembakaran map biru di tangannya tadi dan menghampiri Changmin untuk memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencoba memberikan cucu untuk orangtua kita?" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin dengan seduktif.

"Ish! Yunho hyung mesuuum~!" Changmin cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan menutup sebagian wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangan sambil berlari ke kamar.

Dan Yunho hanya bisa menyeringai kecil mengikuti Changmin ke kamar dan mengunci kamar tersebut rapat-rapat.

"Kyaaaa~! Kenapa Yunho hyung membuka pakaian seperti itu?!" teriak Changmin dari dalam kamarnya.

Biarlah..

Biarkan saja mereka membolos dari aktivitas sehari-hari mereka untuk sementara. Karena aktivitas yang saat ini mereka lakukan, jauh lebih penting dari apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ EPILOG ~**_

Yifan menggerutu sepanjang koridor rumah sakit sambil membawa segala macam perlengkapan bayi yang Changmin titipkan padanya.

"Haah.. Dimana keponakanku?" ucap Yifan menghela nafasnya lelah ketika sampai di dalam ruang inap Changmin yang baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki.

Dan begitu Yifan sampai di sana, keempat orangtua Yunho dan Changmin tampak mengelilingi ranjang Changmin yang tengah menggendong bayi mungilnya bersama Yunho yang menciumi wajah Changmin dan bayinya bergantian.

"Jia Heng.. Kemarilah, Nak!" ajak Tuan Shim pada Yifan yang menghampiri ranjang Changmin dengan segala barang bawaannya di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"OH!"

_**Brug!**_

Tiba-tiba saja Yifan menjatuhkan segala macam barang bawaannya dan mematung bisu dengan memasang wajah yang begitu bodoh.

"Hai Yifan! Ini anakku, Jung Zitao.." ucap Changmin sambil menghadapkan wajah menggemaskan bayinya ke arah Yifan yang terperangah tak percaya.

Yifan seolah terhipnotis pada bayi bersurai hitam dengan mata bulat yang dihiasi kantung mata yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, serta bibir curvy yang imut seperti kucing sehingga mengundang Yifan untuk segera mengecup bibir berwarna merah itu.

"Paman Shim.. Bukankah kau bilang aku boleh meminta apapun padamu untuk membalas budi padaku?"

Yifan berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari wajah menggemaskan bayi Yunho dan Changmin yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"_Ne_.. Apapun.." jawab Tuan Shim pasti.

"Aku.. hanya ingin satu hal, Paman.. Aku ingin menikah dengan cucumu!"

"_**MWO?!**__" _ucap semua kepala yang ada di ruangan itu.

'_Kupikir, ia sosok pemuda yang begitu sempurna.. Tapi ternyata dibalik kesempurnaannya.. Ia seorang Pedofil!'_ batin Tuan Shim tersiksa.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau idiot?!" maki Changmin yang kini memeluk bayinya posesif.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh anakku seujung rambutpun!" kini giliran Yunho yang memandang Yifan dengan garang.

"_Jebaaal~_ Izinkan aku menjadi menantu kalian!" ucap Yifan sambil berlutut pada Yunho dan Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan berakhir dengan tidak jelas. Hahaha**

**Maaf yaa yang sudah menunggu lama chap terakhir ini. Karena nanachan memang sengaja update tanggal segini. Because Today is My Birthday! Yeeaa~ *tiup terompet***

**Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya membaca ff nanachan ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan untuk membuat tulisan nanachan lebih baik lagi.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewer yang sudah memberikan kontribusinya dalam penulisan ff ini! *ketcup basah dari nanachan***

**Last, utk ff yang Me and My Brothers baru bisa nanachan update minggu depan. Utk yang request ff juga sedang dikerjakan. Jadi, harap sabar menunggu ^.^**


End file.
